Life
by THGxTUCxPJO
Summary: *Sequel to Cinnamon Bread* We all know what has happened to the Boy from the Woods and the Girl with the Bread. But do you know about the life they lead? Gale in District 2. Trust me. It is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I'm BACK! Miss me? Well, I have finally came out with the sequel to Cinnamon Bread.

*CAUTION* If you are new to this story...I recommend you read Cinnamon Bread if you have not already read it. Just saying. It might make more sense if you have read Cinnamon Bread before reading this. Just saying. :D

F.Y.I.:

Azalea-(A-zale-E-a)

enjoy...

* * *

Crying.

Screaming.

Wailing.

Whimpering.

Silence.

This is the pattern I hear as I lye in bed, listening to Azalea. She is barely 6 months now. With her tempered mood (which she gets from Gale, mind you) and troubled sleep, it is hard to leave her alone.

I stare into the ceiling above. It is pitch black and Gale lays beside me, face buried in his pillow fast asleep.

She must have fallen back asleep now, because all I hear is the shortened breaths coming from beside me. Other than that, it is silent.

What time is it? Two? Three?

Swirls of darkened colors mix into my vision and I blot them out by blinking simultaneously. Sleep. I must fall asleep. I shift my weight and reposition my self to where I am on my side, staring at the door.

Slowly, my eyes close and I yawn. Maybe I will sleep more then 3 hours tonight. I need the sleep.

I nuzzle down into my pillow and make myself comfortable. Sleep comes back and begins drags me away when I hear the whine. Azalea.

My eyes flutter open and I resume staring into the black abyss, waiting for what she does next.

She begins with a huff and gradually works up her voice into a cry.

It is killing me just lying here listening to her cry. But I can't go to her. She needs to learn that when she cries, she does not get whisked away in my arms immediately.

Uh, but who cares anyway? She is only a few months old.

I throw aside the blankets and rise to a sitting position. I rub my eyes and stand up.

Gale, on the other hand, is still sound asleep beneath the covers. It is amazing that he can sleep through her sobs.

I stumble to the door and turn the knob.

The hallway is barely lit due to the nightlights plugged in at the baseboards.

I step into the hallway and leisurely walk. Maybe, if I am lucky, she will fall sleep again and stay asleep.

I tug at my wavy blonde hair, which seems to be knotted up, thanks to my lovely bed headiness.

I get closer and closer to the kitchen. It is the same shaded darkness as the hallway—a light black mixed with the hazy night-light blue.

I find the refrigerator and find the chilled baby bottle. I warm it up in the microwave and walk back down the hall to Azalea's room.

I open the door slightly and the round of wails begin to leak from her voice.

I sigh and walk in.

She knows I am there, so she won't go back to sleep now. I shuffle over to the lamp and click it on.

I find her eyes. She is lying on her back. She seems so small compared to the crib she is in. The maple wood rails tower over her. Her mattress is covered by a thin pink sheet, which reflects off the light.

Her cries stop.

I set down the bottle and grab a quilted patched blanket from the dresser next to her crib and walk over to where she lays.

She peers up at me intently, waiting anxiously to be held.

"Oh, Azalea," I whisper, bending down to tuck her into the blanket.

She lets out a soft whimper and I bring her in my arms. She begins to let out a cry, but not as desperate as the ones she has let out before.

I walk back to the dresser and retrieve the bottle and bring it to her mouth.

She quits her whine abruptly and pays attention to the bottle.

Sweet silence.

While she is being fed, I decide to venture into the hallway to pass the time.

Once out the doorway, I find our family pictures hanging and walk over to examine them.

There is one of Gale and I before we are married. He has his arms around me in a hug from behind. We both peer into the camera and smile. For once, he is actually smiling in the picture. Rare.

The next one is of Gale and I at our wedding. Our wedding. This is the one of us dancing on the floor while everyone watches. We are in the middle of the floor. I am in a long white gown and he is in a black suit. He has one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. We are laughing and smiling at each other. I miss that moment.

The third photo, next to the wedding one is of Gale, Posy, Rory, Vick, and I. This one is cheesy out of most. We are in the woods, sitting in the big Oak tree. Gale and I are on the branches near the bottom and Rory, Vick, and Posy sit in the branches above. We are all smiling at the camera. Well, it isn't that cheesy. I come upon Rory's face. Rory. Surprisingly, he has warmed up to me. He has accepted me as part of the family, but still has some restrictions. Not many, but he still has some. It is because I remind him of Prim. He fell in love with a girl named Prim a couple years back during the Rebellion. They seemed in love, as Vick puts it. But one day, the girl flew to the Capitol to aid the rebels in need. She was sent in to help children who were victims of a recent bombing. Seldom did she know that the bombing wasn't over. Once she reached the bomb victims, the remaining bombs went off. She was killed instantly. It had a major effect on Rory.

The last one is of Azalea. This is my favorite picture. She is sitting in a red woven basket in the woods. We finally got her to smile. Oh how I love her smile. She beams up into the camera. A pink bow sits in her hair and she is wearing a checkered pink and white dress that is laced with white ribbon. Beautiful. Although, her creamy brown hair hasn't fully grown yet, her intricately mixed light gray and blue eyes make up for it.

I hear a deep breath from Azalea and realize that she has fallen back asleep. I take the half empty bottle from her and set it on the stand under the hanging pictures.

I walk back into her room and gently lay her back in her bed. I sling the blanket over the rocking chair in the corner and click of the lamp.

Once I find my own bed, Gale shifts around and looks up to me. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Now go back to bed, helpless." I point out, stifling a laugh. He helps so much with Azalea doesn't he? Not.

He flops over and is snoring instantly.

You have got to love him.

* * *

How was it? Do you like it? Hate it?

BTW, updates might be less freguent if I do NaNoWriMo. It depends on my grades...

But most importantly...

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight shines down onto my face through closed shades.

I open my eyes to the new day and groan.

I hear Gale in the bathroom, getting ready for the workday. He comes in, tying a satin blue tie around his collar. "What's wrong?" he speaks up, adjusting the tie.

I take a pillow and stuff it into my face, blocking out the light. "I want to sleep." I mutter.

"What?" He comes up and removes the pillow and peers down at me.

"Ah." I cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight and crawl under the covers. He laughs.

Gale pushes aside the blankets and sits down on the bed, putting on his shoes. "What is the matter, Rissa?"

I peek over the corner of a blanket and catch him pulling a sock over his left foot.

I sigh and answer. "I need sleep."

"Up again?" He assumes.

"Yes," I yawn.

He slips his shoe over his foot and grabs the next sock.

"You didn't hear her? She was crying all night. I finally got up and fed her a bottle."

"Well," He puts on the other sock. "She has been asleep ever since."

I roll my eyes. "I have kind of figured that, thank you."

He chuckles. He puts on the other shoe and stands up. He stands over me and laughs. "You look…nice."

"I barely slept. Give me a break." I wave off, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay up with her tonight. I promise." He puts his arms out. I come up and hug him.

"Sure you will." I bury my face into his shoulder. He smells of the fresh air, toothpaste, and soap. I love it.

He pulls away and gazes into my eyes. "I promise. You need the sleep, big time." He smiles.

"Whatever," I slap his arm in mockery, laughing.

He pouts playfully so I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him.

"You're mean." He whispers.

"You are too. Remember that."

He smiles and kisses my on the forehead. "Bye," he says and turns to leave for work.

Once he leaves, I slump back down onto the bed. Might as well sleep while I can.

-Break—

I manage to eat breakfast, shower, and get ready for the day before Azalea wakes up.

"Hi, Azalea," I beam, walking into her room.

She rolls over and catches my face. She breaks out into a smile.

"Hi, baby." I say, picking her up. She smiles up at me and rambles on in her own language.

I can't help but laugh.

I saunter over to her dresser and lay her on top in the diaper mat. Quickly, I bend over and grab a diaper, wipes, and a clean onesie and change her.

Once she is done, we go into the kitchen and I set her in her highchair and stroll over to the pantry. Planes hover in the distance.

Hmm. Oatmeal. That sounds good. I pick the baby cereal on the shelf and move to the counter.

Azalea seems to have found a new interest in her fingers.

I set the oatmeal down and grab a bowl and start mixing the powder with water.

Azalea coos in the corner.

After finally mixing the ingredients together, I snatch a bib from a drawer under the counter and sit down in the chair in front of Azalea.

She averts her eyes from her entwined fingers and opens her mouth wide, waiting for the watery substance.

"Oh, yay. You are hungry." I muse, taking a small spoonful and placing it in her mouth. I pull away the spoon and she swishes the oatmeal in her mouth dramatically.

I barely bring another spoonful to her lips when the front door bursts open.

There is scrambling and a young man flies into the kitchen in panic, searching for me.

This cannot be good.

"Rissa Hawthorne," He pants, finding me.

I turn and face him in shock.

He is covered in soot and he breathes heavily. "Gale…Justice…. Building…. Fire…Bomb."

My heart sinks. "What?" I demand.

"Bomb…Gale…Go." He heaves.

I drop the bowl on the ground in disbelief. Oatmeal splatters everywhere. Azalea starts screaming.

"Now." He croaks.

It takes all of my energy to race out of the door.

I run anxiously down the Victor's Village and through District Two's streets. Surprisingly, I am not crying or screaming. I am in complete shock. This can't be happening. This won't be happening. I won't let it happen. Gale. Not Gale. He can't be….

I see smoke rising above the houses in the distance. Alarms are blaring and people scream in terror.

What is happening?

Faces appear in the windows of the shops I pass, warning me to turn around and flee.

Gale. I have to find Gale.

I reach Town Square just in time to see Gale's office building crumple.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Well it is nice to know that you guys still appreciate my writing by throwing death threats at me. ***Clears throat*** Junbug24. ;D

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't you just love the insane twist that I threw in? Hah. GENIUS!

* * *

I reach Town Square just in time to see Gale's work building crumple.

I crash helplessly through the passing crowd stare into the mess. My mouth hangs open, staring at the debris enveloping in smoke.

The surrounding Square is dusty and muggy. Dirt and smoke swirl through the air making the world seem pitch black and unclear. I probably should cover my mouth or something to keep from suffocating, but I ignore that and try to piece together what just happened.

_I ran into Town Square._

_Check._

_People were screaming and alarms blared._

_Check._

_The Justice Building was on fire._

_Check. _

_Gale works in the Justice Building._

_Check._

_The Justice Building collapsed in flames._

_Check._

_Gale works in the Justice Building._

_Yes. We just established that._

_The Justice building just collapsed in flames._

_Rissa…_

I scream in terror, letting all of the emotions inside of me run free. People scurry around me, yelling unintelligible things. They are probably figuring out too.

"Hit the deck!" Someone hollers from behind and the citizens fall to the ground. I do the same.

Planes sound overhead and release the packages, causing the shrill of dropping objects fill the atmosphere.

The bombs rain down and hit with enough force to destroy a single shop at a time.

They don't seem as powerful, but they do cause damage.

My heart races a mile a minute as I force my arms to cover the back of my head. My face is pressed against the street pavement and I hear the bombs ring and the sound of fire flaming up into the sky.

_Gale. Where is Gale?_

All I can think about is him. Is his safe? Did escape?

Another bomb is release and it streaks in the distance on my far left near the bakery.

_The Bakery._

_Oh no! The Bakery!_

I find my feet and sprint towards the bakery. People yell at me to take cover, but I can't I need to get to the bakery. My mother is there.

Strangers tug at my arms and force me to take refuge, but I push them away and head to the bakery.

I am just a block away when another bomb drops over the bakery and I am flung back into oblivion.

I crash onto my back and the wind knocks out of me. I black out instantly.

* * *

dramatic isn't it? haha.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

eh, fine here you go. haha. Two updates with in an hour. I am AH-MAZ-ING! am I not? xD hahah

* * *

When I finally come to, I find myself laying on the couch in our living room.

I blink back into reality and look up into the high ceiling towering above.

The soft cooing and whispers of Azalea signifies that she is near.

A damp washrag is set on my forehead. I remove it and sit up.

Well, try at least. Sore, dull pain streaks down my spine and I fall back onto the couch in agony.

"You shouldn't get up, Rissa." A voice warns off to my right.

I turn my head to see who it is. An older woman with short brown-graying hair sits in the opposite chair, watching over Azalea.

"Ms. Steggle?" I manage to say, through the pain.

"Yes, child. It is I."

Ms. Steggle. She has always been a good friend of our family. She is the apothecary lady, In fact, she has helped me through a lot of things; the time I was stung by a tracker jacker when I was 7, the time when a ravenous dog tore up my back in the woods when I was 18, and she even helped me throughout my pregnancy with Azalea.

"What happened?" I ask weakly, clenching the wet cloth.

"Someone attacked Town Square yesterday morning. The Square is nearly destroyed now."

"How? Why?"

She sighs, "No one knows. Well, at least they haven't told me if they did know. It has been over a day since it happened."

I take a shaky breath.

_Gale. I forgot about Gale._

"Where is Gale?" I demand.

"I do not know, Rissa." She soothes.

"Did he make it out in time?"

"I only assume. He is a strong one, your husband."

I lay in silence. The recap of the bombing plays in my mind.

_Justice building._

_Bombs._

_Bakery…_

"What about the bakery? Did Mother escape."

The answer is revealed through Ms. Steggle's silence.

I gasp. "No!" Tears begin to flow down my raw pink cheeks.

My mother—dead.

"She can't be dead!" I grab the nearest pillow and hold tightly to it.

"I am sorry, child." She responds, forcing back any potential emotion threatening to show.

"No, no, no, no…" I repeat through my sobs. I can't believe it. It isn't true. She is not dead.

"They found her body under the rubble…but I promised to spare you the details." She chokes.

I wail even louder. Azalea picks up on this and joins in on the chorus of the broken hearted.

"Sh, you are scaring her." Ms. Steggle scorns, picking up the baby to comfort her.

I bring down my cry to just silent tears—for Azalea's sake. No screaming or whimpering. I lay on the couch, holding fast to the pillow in my arms. I go over the list in my head.

Father—dead.

Mother—dead.

Gale—missing.

It doesn't take long, but I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Better? Do you think you can survive another day now? hahah. Well, since i WAS saving this for tomorrow, don't come crying to me if I don't post something for Tuesday. hahah :P

most importantly...

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

What the heck. I thought I would just post this because...I have 5-day weekend...and guess where I will be! Not near my computer, that's where! Yes, for 4 out of the 5 days, I will be on vacation. So I better prepare you now, because you will be without my awesomeness for 4 (count them, 4!) dyas!

P.s. Let me just add the whole part in too. I am NOT concieded-trust me. :D

eennjjooyy!

* * *

I wake up again. I am lying on my stomach. There is hot pressure on my back.

I dare not move in case I were to stirrup more pain.

Azalea is not in the room this time: only Ms. Steggle.

I bring my fingers to my back and find that warm rocks placed along my spine cause the heat.

"Warmth. It helps with the pain." Ms. Steggle interrupts.

"What?"

"Your back, you bruised it up pretty badly. No broken bones thankfully."

I sigh in relief. "What time is it?"

"Seven P.M. Azalea is sleeping."

Silence sets in. I stare emotionless at the carpet.

Gale never like that carpet.

"It is too…fancy." He once complained.

"Deal with it." I teased.

I look up into the rest of the room.

Across from me, at an odd angle, sits the other couch where Ms. Steggle is. Between us is a fair sized maple wood coffee table with a red decorated cloth strewn over its grainy surface. The walls are splashed a light brown color and the room radiates with the sense of a home. It is my favorite place in the house.

"Rissa," Ms. Steggle butts in.

I bring my eyes to meet her.

"I think you should walk down to the Apothecary shop."

"Why?"

"Just do it, please," She reassures.

I search her face for a more detailed answer, but come up with nothing. I sigh and begin to sit up.

Ms. Steggle hurries to the nearby closet and pulls out my coat and some pain killer pills.

"Take these first," She offers, handing me the coral colored tablets. I take them gratefully and swallow.

I stand up and she hands me my coat.

"Fill free to stay out as long as you need. They don't need me there anymore. I am needed here the most." She states with a comfortable smile.

I thank her and head out the door.

-Break—

The evening is cold and the air is appalling. Smoke fumes radiate from the Square that is on the other end of District 2. The sun has set and I begin my journey down the Victor's Village.

The town is strangely quiet. Only the occasional needy cry out as I pass. I try my hardest to just ignore them. It tears me apart to see the citizens of District 2 in such a desperate state.

As I enter the part of town closest to Town Square, the blast of heat is overwhelming. I guess the effects of the bombs haven't died down yet.

I search anxiously for the old apothecary shop. With all of the rubble and debris, it is hard to point out which is which.

Is that the old candy shop in the corner that I used to skip to every day when I was 8? No. It can't be.

I wander along the streets for about another 15 minutes when I come across ambulance horns and people barking orders.

I turn the corner to find out what it is. Men dressed in white direct men who are carrying stretchers into an old, worn down building. By my guessing, it is the Apothecary shop.

I walk up nervously to a tall stocky man with a white overcoat and a red cross on the lapel.

"May I help you?" He asks.

"Have you seen Gale Hawthorne?" I squeak, scared that he will pronounce him to be dead.

He goes into deep thought as if he is going over the list of survivors.

"Gale Hawthorne…Oh, Hawthorne. District Communications Official, right?"

I nod weakly.

"Just saw him no more then ten minutes ago, ma'am. Must be inside." He backs out of my way and holds the door open to the shop.

"Thank you," A huge adrenalin rush seizes me. He is alive!

The shop is a dismal, dying place.

People are scattered over the floor and the elongated room smells of smoke and…death? I refuse to expand on that thought.

A blue lamplight hangs from the ceiling and I begin to step over the bodies.

People groan and cry out in pain. It is a horrific scene to watch.

I hear my name in the far off crowd of nurses and a huge relieved smile plays on my lips.

Gale!

Only it is not Gale.

A small, petite girl about 5 feet tall, around 13 years of age scurries up to me. She has short brunette hair tied in a bun and a nursing hat placed on her head.

"Rissa!" She calls.

My smile fades. "Iris?"

She takes a hold of hand and drags me to the back of the one-roomed shop. "Gale…"

"What?" I retort.

She doesn't answer me. She pulls me along until we reach the further most corner of the building.

A man is sitting in the corner, back against the wall. His torso is wrapped in bandages and his left arm is in a sling. Scorch marks and scars populated his face and neck.

Tears come to my eyes. Iris releases my hand. "Gale?" I whisper.

His eyes meet mine and they are filled with hurt.

I cover my mouth and close my eyes tight and begin to cry.

"Sh, Rissa…" He comforts. He stretches out his free arm and I sit beside him. He wraps his arm around me and I curl into his body, letting the tears come freely.

"Rissa…" he repeats softly.

I don't stop. He pushes away the hair in my face and kisses the top of my head.

"Rissa, it's fine." He says, his voice full of doubt. "We are fine. Is Azalea all right?"

I nod through my sobs.

He kisses me again then lays his head on the top of mine.

We sit in silence.

* * *

Awww. *tear* so sweet, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Easy on the threats, geesh. hah jk.

Glad Rissa found Gale, huh? (p.s. welcome back RUE!)

Enjoy...I personally love this chapter. It is a little bit cheesy and fluffy with a dash suspence! AHH! :D

* * *

We sit on the cold Apothecary floor together. My head on Gale's shoulder, his cheek pressed against the top of my head and his arm around me.

We don't speak. I sit there; curled up in his warmth, sniffling every once in a while with my knees brought up to my chest.

The constant chatter around us seems annoying. Nurses and doctors pace up and down the free isle ways, tending to any burn victims in need. I would have to say that about over 100 people are crammed into the shop. Horrible, isn't it?

From my position, I can only see the dirtied white bandage draped around Gale's torso. I pick up my hand and gingerly trace the outlines on his stomach.

"What happened, Gale?" I whisper.

He picks up my cheerless tone and responses, "I have an idea, but I can't tell you here."

I look up at him.

He motions to the other victims, silently telling me that the news is better left untold for the time being.

I frown and lay my head on his shoulder again. He scoots me closer into his side.

I lift my head again this time to examine his face.

He catches my eye, but I don't look into his.

Black against olive, raw red against tan; that is basically the color assortment.

Black ash spots dot the majority of his face. Even red burned marks occasionally pop up along his jawbone and forehead. I lightly bring my fingers to these spots.

He winces momentarily, then allows me to keep observing.

"Oh, Gale," I sadly voice, feeling the tender skin. I choke down the next wave of tears.

His lips part in a worried fashion. He grabs my hand and I look into his stormy eyes, which now resemble dark coldness.

"Rissa, everything is fine. You are okay, I am okay, and Azalea is okay. That's all that matters, right?"

I avert me eyes and force a nod, pushing away any potential emotion.

It's not all right. Mother is gone.

"Hey," he lifts up my chin, making eye contact once again. "Everything will be okay. Got it?"

"Yes."

He cracks a small half smiles and leans in to kiss me. When he does, I can't help but notice how dry and warm his lips are.

"Mm, excuse me," someone clears their throat. We both look up.

A small petite, not older than Iris, stands just a few feet away carrying a small tin bottle.

"May I help you?" Gale inquires rather annoyed.

"Yes, Mr. Hawthorne?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, hi. Your time in the Apothecary shop is almost up. We'll just check your wounds, then you are released to go."

Gale glances my way with a look of concern. "Rissa, you might want to step outside. I…I don't want you to see this."

My face falls.

_There's more? He is seriously injured?_

"Oh Gale, no…" I begin to cry, realizing that there _is_ a more serious injury.

He squeezes my hand with confidence. "Rissa, it's fine. Nothing is…_life threatening,_ okay? I'll be out in a minute."

With nothing else to do, I stand up, releasing his hand.

"I love you," He encourages.

"I love you, too." I croak, trying to force the tears to stop.

I begin to walk down the isle lined with victims as Gale positions himself onto his stomach, where the nurse can open his bandage.

Just as I am almost half way down the isle, I lose all confidence and turn around to find Gale where he will be there smiling and assuring me that everything is all right.

I am wrong.

When I actually turn around, the nurse unwraps the bandage and I get a nice view of Gale's back.

My heart drops.

* * *

Da da da duuuuhhhh. (That creepy music that plays when something bad/scary happens, get it? haha)

Well, sad. right? Poor Rissa...poor Gale. :'(

**IMPORTANT: Hey! I am doing this count-thingy, so If you are reading this sentence right now, please comment in the reviews. WAIT! before you diss this idea, I want to know how many people read this story. So if you are the kind of person who reads, then is to lazy to review, please at least say something like, "hi!" in the reviews so I know that you follow my story. Thanks! :D\**

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for at least saying "hi". Around 16 people follow my story. THANKS! :D

If you haven't already guessed, LIFE takes place after Cinnamon Bread, pre-epilouge. Okay? haha.

**Alex**-what school do you go to?

ENJOY the sappiness.

* * *

I lose my only grip on hope and scream. Tears flow heavily down my cheeks.

Thankfully the whole room doesn't hush down and focus on me, but people begin to stare. I instantly cup my hand over my mouth and press my eyelids together.

A massive bloody gash stretches over Gale's back. It starts just below his left shoulder and unevenly runs diagonally down to just above his right hip.

Gale's head whips into my direction and shock floods his face, and then soon turns into worry.

"Get her out of here now!" He commands instantly.

I stare, frozen, at his back. The injury must be about four inches across in the middle. It looks so unnatural. An over sized scab patches it up though. Blood is dried up around it, but it begins to slightly trickle new liquid as Gale begins to move.

Two doctors come up to me and turn me away, keeping there hands on my back.

"Gale!" I shriek, still registering the horrible sight.

"Ma'am, come on, he is busy at the moment. Don't worry."

How am I supposed to NOT worry? A huge bombing just took out downtown; my mother died; I thought I lost Gale; now Gale is seriously injured! What am I supposed to do? Sit around and let everything pass by? It is traumatizing!

One of the doctors hands me a tissue, but I can't tear my eyes away from this scene.

"Ma'am," confronts the doctors. I turn away and begin to start walking.

At this point, I am sobbing. No doubt what so ever. Tears pour down my face and I am just a wreck. By the time we reach the front doors, the tissue is useless.

They walk me over to a near by bench and sit me down.

The air is nothing but damp and cold. Even the heat radiating from the bombing has seemed to die down. What time is it? Ten, eleven? Who cares anyway? I have more things to worry about.

The doctors soon walk away and return to their jobs.

"Rissa?"

I look up. Iris is standing in front of me with a depressed look on her face. She sits down.

"You know, you shouldn't have seen that." She comes out.

"Well, I didn't mean too." I choke.

She puts a hand on my back and sighs, "I know. It's fine Rissa. He is doing better."

"What do you mean?"

"When we found him, he was unconscious. He was escaping the burning building, but a falling pole caught him in the back."

"What?"

"He finally woke up earlier this afternoon. His left arm is fractured and well his back…you know."

My weeping starts to subside and I begin to get a hold of myself.

"Is it fine?"

"Oh, absolutely! While he was out, we managed to speed up the healing process. The gash is halfway healed by now. Except when he does strenuous activity, the healing is set back because it will start to bleed again. That just gets us no where." She gushes.

"Mrs. Hawthorne?"

I look up and find another doctor standing in front of me. He holds a small tin can of ointment and an exhausted look on his face.

"Yes, hi. Your husband, Gale Hawthorne, is finishing his check up."

"Okay,"

"Yes. Well let me just hand over the instructions while you are here." He holds up the can. "This is burn ointment. It is supposed to go over his burns, which are on his face and his back. Apply it at least twice a day." He hands me the tin can. "Also, due to his back injury, he is being sent to bed rest for another two days, just to give the gash extra time to heal. Okay?"

I nod.

"Thank you."

Once he walks away, Gale limps in from the shop.

"Gale." I exhale and run into him in a hug.

"Rissa, are you all right? I am fine. Don't worry."

He strokes my hair and I cry into his shoulder.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

IM BBBAACCCKKK!

JUNBUG- Yes, I got my straight A's (except for the B in biology, dang it :/) on my Quarter Report Card, so I am doing NaNoWriMo! :D

* * *

Once we got home Gale went to bed while I stayed and excused Ms. Steggle.

"Thanks for staying with Azalea." I say, wiping down the counters. It is the only thing I can do to keep my self occupied since the whole house is already spotless.

"Aw, don't worry about it dear."

I finish one counter and move onto the next.

Her voice lowers and assumes a serious tone. "How is Gale?"

Distracting myself, I put the rag in the sink and start fiddling with the window blinds. "Um," I swallow.

"Rissa..."

I look in her direction. Once she sees my face, her expression softens tremendously. "Oh Rissa,"

_Again with the tears._

She opens her arms and I run into them, crying into her shoulder.

She holds me tight and reassures me that everything is alright.

"Rissa, it's fine. It is okay to cry, yes I know. It is very traumatizing. It is a lot to take in."

I don't respond. I just block out everything and let the tears come freely.

After a few minutes, she puts me at arms length and finds my eyes. "You know what, Miss Rissa Bennett?"

Oh gosh, I haven't been called that for what, five years now?

"You are a smart, strong wife, mother, AND woman. What are you doing sitting around like this and crying like a baby? I know you are better then that. You are a Bennett and if your dad was still alive, I know darn well he wouldn't stand for this behavior. You need to live up to the Bennett name and be aggressive and courageous. Heck, you are the only one left. I have known you for over twenty years and I _know_ you are better than the weak girl you are presenting right now."

If it weren't for her straightforward confrontation, I would have broken down (again) to her comment of being the only one left.

I slowly accept the advice and begin to control myself. That is what I need to do. Be strong. Be immovable. Be the Bennett that I am and always will be, even though I am a Hawthorne now.

"Good, now go up to bed. It is past your bedtime Miss Bennett." She wiggled finger in a teasing way.

I smile in confidence and hug her again. "Thank you Ms. Steggle."

"You're welcome, Hun."

And then she leaves out the door.

"Rissa?" Gale calls from down the hall.

"Yes?"

"You going to bed?"

I look around the empty front room and walk into the kitchen. It is so quiet. So relaxing. "Yeah, one second," I respond quickly, turning off the remaining lights. Then I stride down the hall to our room with a new feel of confidence. I AM strong. I can do this. I am a Bennett AND a Hawthorne.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, lame fillers. I know. I didn't mean to make them fillers, but while on vacation, I wrote each chapter in an email on my iPod, so they might be short. But don't worry. It is all goood.

You'll survive. You have so far, havn't you?

enjoy...

* * *

Once I enter our bedroom, the only light on is the sharp yellow bathroom one. It tunes the whole master bedroom into a faint glow. Gale is already in bed, staring up into the ceiling in deep thought.

I walk into the closet and change into my pajamas. Once I come out, I walk over and wash my face and brush my teeth. Nobody has spoken.

"Rissa," Gale sighs.

"Yes?" I reply, brushing out my blonde hair.

There is a long pause until he finally speaks up. "Rissa, I think I have an idea of what happened."

"What do you mean?" I section off my hair and begin a braid over my shoulder.

"Rissa, I have a hunch on who bombed Town Square."

"You do?"

"Yes," He sighs again, as if it is painful to realize.

"Gale..."

"Rissa, I can't believe it. I really hope that it isn't true."

I tie off my braid, turn out the light, and walk over to the bed.

"Well, who do you think did it?" I toss aside the covers and climb in.

Gale props himself on his elbow and lays on his side, facing me. "I think it is the Capitol."

My eyes widen, "What? No, it can't be. What are you talking about?" I look him in the eyes. Even in the darkness, his frigid gray eyes seem to glow with distress and worry.

He finds my hand and holds tight, "Rissa, I have been thinking that after the war, some of the people next in line to President Snow ran off. They must have taken weapons and escaped into the forest."

"It can't be like that."

He ignores my comment and keeps dwelling on his theory. "They must have reformed somewhere. There was talk at the Apothecary shop that the survivors are plotting to over through the Panem government so the original Capitol can have full reign again."

He pauses to let the words sink in.

"Gale, that is not true. That couldn't have happened...The Panem Government has only been established for about 6 or 7 years..." his expression makes me loose all confidence in what I was saying. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"No, Gale it can't be happening." I sit up.

He sits up along with me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I know Rissa; I hope my theory is wrong. But if it isn't..."

I take a deep breath. And wrap my arms around his torso, carefully avoiding the burns and medical bandage.

His words hang in the air; lifeless and dry.

THE CAPITOL CANT BE REFORMING. IT JUST CAN'T...

"Gale," I breathe in.

"Yes?" he mumbles, face buried in my hair.

"What are we going to do?"

He pauses to think, then takes a deep breath. "I don't know, Rissa, I don't know."

* * *

Aw. He is so cute. xD

What do you think should happen? BTW tomorrow leads to an INSANE twist...o.O

DISNEY MOVIE QUOTE TIME!

"Eating greens is a special treat, It makes long ears and great big feet. But it sure is awful stuff to eat."

Tell me who said it and what movie it is from.

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

I am SOOOOO SORRY that I didn't post yesterday.

I HAD to read (and finish) Lord of the Flies. Personaly HATE THAT BOOK. horrible. And the funnt part is that it was mentioned in one of the PJO books (#2 to be exact)

ANYWHO...

enjoy...

* * *

In my dreams that night, I am with Katniss-well sort of. I am standing amongst the over sized Capitol crowd. It is the parade of the tributes before the Games start.

Funny, because when this actually happened I was sitting at home instead of being apart of the crowd who threw up roses to their favorite tributes.

The entrance doors groan open and the chariots begin to roll out. District by district emerge from the warehouse until the only one left to show is District 12.

There is a boy and a girl-Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. They are dressed in black with fire curling off of their backs. I remember this moment; it is when Katniss first is shown as the Girl on Fire-a name she will keep for the rest of her lifetime.

Fire.

Fire.

Just the very thought of it brings a raging warmth to my face followed by the taste of smoke. Smoke?

My dream begins to twist. In the surrounding crowd, someone screams a name. Not just any name, but MY name.

"Rissa!" it calls hastily.

I whip my head from side to side to find the source. Nothing.

Then out of no where, I am violently shaken. I begin to scream at the invisible cause but it is useless.

I look around to the crowd for help, but they do not seem to notice. They keep their cheery spirit and applaud the passing tributes. To make things even stranger, Katniss begins to glow brighter and brighter. Heat reflects off her very being and reaches me with a blast of smoke.

"Rissa!" the voice repeats, more desperate this time.

The bright glowing begins to fade slowly until I am released from the dream and land into reality.

"Rissa!" Gale yells down at me. It still must be the middle of the night. Every aspect of the dream has disappeared except for the smoke and heat.

Gale let's go off my shoulders and I bolt up right. "What is going on?" I choke out.

"The house...is on fire." he coughs, struggling to get out of bed.

"What?" I shout in disbelief, throwing aside the covers and finding my way to the door. Gale follows close behind.

I open it and the scene is horrifying.

Bright orange light emanates from down the hall. I begin to step out to find the flickering inferno when Gale pulls me back.

"No, get out that way!" He instructs over the cracking roar of fire.

I don't let go of his arm as he starts to march into the hallway. "Don't leave me!" I squeak.

He turns to me with his famous comforting smile and I begin to believe that everything is all right. "Rissa, it's fine. Get out and go to Azalea's window."

"What about you?" I ask, letting fear envelope me in it's grasp.

"Rissa, I'll be fine. I'll go get Azalea and escape." I can barely hear his reassuring voice over the bellowing conflagration.

"Go, Rissa! We don't have time!"

I stare up to him in shock, scared of the happening. He leans down and kisses me before he turns and races down the hallway.

Coming to my senses, I spin on my heel and grab my robe. As I am tying the cloth around me, I finally run up to the window. I tug on the rope of the blinds. Soon enough, the blinds scroll up and I go to work on opening the window.

I unlock the hinges when a huge crash comes from down the hall. I let out a shrill of terror, wondering if it was anything dealing with Gale.

Once I undo the locks, I lift up the small sliding glass of the window and step over the seal.

I land on the ground with a thud and the bitter coldness of November rushes towards me.

Ignoring any minor details, I focus in on the adjacent window and sprint for it.

When I reach it, I hear a faint baby's cry and my heart melts.

OH, THEY BETTER BE ALRIGHT.

I pound frantically on the window, alerting Gale that I am there.

I get no response.

Another crash follows and panic begins to course through my veins.

Automatically, I turn and search for a near by rock. I pick up a fair sized one and chuck it at the window. Cracks appear.

MORE. I NEED MORE ROCKS!

I bend over and start picking up random ones to throw at the window. More and more cracks become visible until I am satisfied with my work. I run up and peel away the loose shards.

"Gale!" I call out in the process, seeing if he is there.

All I get in return is Azalea's torturous sobs.

"Azalea! Gale!"

I finally break through the window when I see the threatening wood planks fall over Azalea's crib.

* * *

**GASP! :O**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I finally break through the window when I see the threatening wood planks fall over Azalea's crib.

"NO!" I scream with all force. "Azalea!" Screw being strong and confident. I begin to sob. "Azalea!" I propel myself to through the window and bring the collar of my robe to my nose.

"Azalea!" I repeat, holding on to the thought that she is NOT dead. I race over to the crib, dodging any falling embers. Tears blur my vision and I stumble through the smoky firing darkness.

"Azalea," I repeat, beginning to choke on my words. I find the crib and blink through the thick smoke. Tears stream down my face and it is hard to notice that the crib is vacant besides the burning wood.

SHE'S NOT THERE? OH GOODNESS.

"Rissa!" I turn and can barely make out Gale peering through the window. "Get out!"

"Gale! Gale...Gale!" I cry even harder knowing that they are safe.

He waves me over with one hand. "Now!"

I stumble over to the window and struggle to hoist myself up. Gale grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me out. Once we are out, we run across the street into the deserted park and collapse under a tree.

Gale props himself against the trunk and brings me and Azalea close. I gather some of his shirt in my fist and cry into his chest. Azalea seems to do the same, coughing here and there. But Gale doesn't mind. I swear I even see him shed a tear.

What is happening?


	12. Chapter 12

HI guys...im back...again. Haha. Well, here is the next chapter.

I am soo sorry that it is a "filler", but since I have no homework today, I will be able to write more chapters for Life and do NaNoWriMo.

Trust me-I AM BUSY!

EnJoY...

* * *

Brightness fills the back of my eyelids and I recoil, replaying the fire. Except this time, the color is not accompanied by the intense aroma of smoke and heat-just a soft cool breeze. Morning.

I open my eyes and find the sun majestically stretching over the nearby mountains. Birds chirp and the sky is shaded a light blue. All is well until I lay my eyes on the surrounding Victor Village.

We must have not been the only people with a house fire because the remaining 11 houses are scorched.

Luckily not all of them were occupied with people, but some were.

Smoke curls off the rooftops while garden house at least try to put out the remaining sparks.

"Where are the fire trucks?" I manage to wonder out loud.

"Must be caught up in the ruins of Town Square."

I turn and grab Azalea-who is still sleeping-from Gale.

He stands up and yawns.

"What are we to do now? Go back to the house and acres the damage?" I question.

"Only one thing could have caused this," he interrupts, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down the street of burned houses.

I am quick to figure out what he means and try to stop him. "Gale, it couldn't be them."

He shoots a hateful glance to me, "Well then who would do this?"

"Gale-"

"It is obvious the surviving Capitol officials want full reign again. They must have burned down the majority of District 2 because we are the strongest among the others. They are pushing us back down so they can easily take over with out any one stopping them. They know we are still recovering from the Rebellion that was six years ago. It is to their advantage Rissa..." he grabs my shoulders and talks to me as if the thought is painful.

This can't happen. It is impossible.

"We have to warn the Panem government then." I insist.

"Yes. We need to, immediately."

"But how do we get the word to them? Surely the communication here has been knocked out by now."

He thinks for a minute, and then I can tell a light bulb has sparked in his head. "I know," he smiles, "come one."

He grabs my free arm that isn't occupied with Azalea and leads me out of the Village.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Beetee."

* * *

...

R-e-V-i-E-w-!


	13. Chapter 13

Uh, I feel lame.

1. I am so sorry I am just giving you guys fillers. :'( but i am soooooo busy right now. With NaNo and school, it is really hard to give you guys full out chapters. It is better than nothing right? :D

2. If I don't update the VERY NEXT DAY, then I will surely, aboslutly (?) be updating the next after that. For sure, I promise, make sense? So.. If i dont update tomorrow, then I will surely update the day after that, for sure.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Beetee? Gale, honey, what does he have anything to do with telling the government?" I laugh, trailing behind Gale.

He stops just outside of the Victors Village entrance and turns to me. He talks in his soft but rushed voice, "Rissa, he was one of the key men behind the rebellion. I worked with him and we created bomb after...bomb. He was the one who hacked into the Capitol airways and broadcasted all of those propos. Remember them?"

I nod.

"Good, because he is the brains of the operation-trust me."

"But Gale," I start.

"Don't worry Rissa. Everything is going to be fine." I can hear the doubt just dripping from his words.

"I promise."

I gulp.

He leans down and gently kisses me.

"I promise, Rissa."

"Funny because last time you promised me something, you were nearly burned alive within the next hour."

He smiles and looks down into my eyes.  
"Good."

We arrive at the base of what seems to be a two story building. Nothing much really; just a boarded up house with a nasty smell emanating from the cracks in the doors.

"This is weird," I remark gazing up into the highest points.

"That is what I first thought too. But if you walk in here," he pushes the front door open, "and plug your nose..." he trails off, fumbling around in the dump.

After what seems like forever, he finally finds a strange looking knob in the kitchen.

"Ah hah!" he grins, turning the knob. Instantly the door to the pantry slides open. The inside is new and a shiny layer of metal.

"And this is..."

"this is the entrance elevator. Come on." Gale waves and I cautiously follow.

* * *

TADA...

**Review pweez, even if I am lame. What do you expect to happen? What do you want more off? TELL MEEEEHHH! (or else...o.O) haha.**


	14. Chapter 14

Well on the brightside... I am 22% of the way done with my NaNo writing! :D

Uh. It is not good enough. :'( I am a horrible fanfiction-er-person-write-er-dude

Enjoy...

* * *

Ding!

The elevator doors slide open harmoniously.

"Where are we?" my voice trails off in astonishment.

From the elevator view, you can see a huge warehouse type operation. People dressed in grayed uniforms buzz around with clipboards jabbering to one another about unintelligible things.

The warehouse room has more of a high technological feel then anything I have seen. Computers and jumbo screens are plaster over the walls. Due to the electrical light from the monitors, the whole room gives a bluish hue.

"This is Head Quarters." Gale mumbles over my shoulder.

I gulp.

"Gale Hawthorne!" cries someone deep in the intermingled crowd. Before we could match the voice to the name, a man in a wheelchair strolls down one of the ramps and stops in front of us. He looks much older and has a heap of wrinkles. A pair of spectacles sits on his nose.

"Hello, Beetee." Gale shakes his hand.

"Long time no see. Where have you been the last two months?"

"Working for District Two." Gale smiles.

"No!" Beetee teases.

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to out of that wheel chair by now?"

"Yeah," Beetee sighs, "but I just hate walking with that cane. It is way to tedious walking around with an extra limb."

They both laugh. Funny. To them it seems as if nothing strange is happening to Panem. No bombs, no fires, no psychos running around with disastrous weapons. Nothing, just nothing.

"Beetee, this is my wife, Rissa. Rissa, this is Beetee."

"How are you?" He grins in his quirky voice.

"Oh I am good," "How about you?" I shake his hand.

"Dandy. Why don't I call my assistant and we can have you settled in a room?"

"That would be great." Gale answers for me.

"Fulvia!"

* * *

SURPRISE!

REVIEW!

Is it discriptive yet? Don't worry, one of these days I will beable to sit down and write a huge long chapter. Deal?


	15. Chapter 15

It is longer this time guys! :D it is a miracle! I know, I know, hold the applause. (jk)

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter it is the best I can do at 12:30 in the morning! :D

hahahahahahah I am really tired. :/

* * *

"Fulvia!" Beetee calls in to a microphone...on his watch?

"New design." Beetee remarks to Gale. "I have found that having someone following me around 24/7 was getting pretty annoying, so I invented this device. Cool, is it not? When I need Ms. Cardew, I just talk into this thing and she comes to my aid." He waves his wrist in the air, showing of the wristwatch.

"Amazing," Gale says.

Shortly, a tall lady in a business suit and high heels, holding a clipboard, walks up. Her appearance instantly marks her to be from the Capitol because of the silvery flowers imbedded into her cheeks. Her dark chocolaty brown hair is tied back and she wears an unforgiving smile.

"Fulvia, remember Gale Hawthorne?"

She thinks for a minute, and then her face contorts into an utterly beautiful smile. "Oh, Gale? I remember. Goodness, it has been too long. Weren't you good friends with Katniss Everdeen?" She chirps.

"Yes, um, yes I was." He answers.

"Aw, weren't you just the cutest thing back then. How old were you? Twenty?"

"Nineteen."

"Hmm, well, you have sure changed." She looks him over in a forced smile.

Beetee clears his throat. "Ms. Cardew, this is Rissa Hawthorne, Gale's wife. And this is…"

"Azalea," I butt in.

"Yes, Azalea, their daughter."

Fulvia smiles awkwardly. "Well, aren't you just…cute."

I hate her accent.

"Ms. Cardew, would you be so kind and show them into one of the vacant apartments? They would greatly appreciate it."

I can sense the annoyance in her expression. "Sure, why not?" She giggles, a little too forcibly. "Right this way."

_BREAK-

Fulvia leads us to the nearest elevators and we ride up to the fifth floor.

"How many floors are in this place?" I remark, mainly to myself.

"Fourteen. It was originally designed after District 13, but we didn't have enough room to build deeper, so for right now, we just have fourteen floors." She answers dryly.

"Um, Fulvia, how long have you been working for Beetee? Aren't you Heavensbee's assistant?" Gale intervenes.

"I was. But what is the point in having a secretary to the Secretary of Communications? Pointless, right?" She whines. The elevators ding and they slide open. We all slide out.

"So he sent you to work for Beetee?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make much sense either. I mean, Beetee is in of communications and all that junk just like Plutarch is. Rude, isn't it? Shipping me off to work for the little midget instead of Plutarch, when I was perfectly happy with the whole situation." She complains, a little _too_ hysterically.

"Tragic." I mumble.

She leads us over to a door labeled F7-28.

"Here we are!" She slips a card into the knob and the door swings open. "Home sweet home, isn't it?"

I walk in with Gale following.

"Hmm," I inspect.

The room is cold and dark. Gale turns on the light.

We are in the entry way which has a nice view of the petite living room.

I walk in and am not surprised to find out that all there is left to see is a small kitchen nook and two doors off to the left.

"Beautiful," I mutter.

"I know, right! Don't you just love it? Beetee is sending up new clothes for you, so while in the meantime make your selves…feel at home." She squeaks.

I turn to her and force out a grateful, but annoyed smile. "Thank you, Fulvia."

"Don't mention it…sweetheart." She barely thinks of the word. She tosses the card onto the four seated table and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was…fun." Gale responds.

I glare at him and walk in to what is supposed to be the 'master bedroom'

"What?" He follows.

I ignore is dry humor and lay Azalea on the bed. She is sleeping.

"What is seriously happening, Gale?"

He comes up behind me and sets his chin on my shoulder. "I wish I knew." He sighs.

I reposition myself and he brings me into a tight embrace.

"Me too," I whisper. "Me too."

* * *

So, how was Fulvia? I had to make up my own description, because the only thing I had that described her appearance was the flowers in her cheeks.

Hm, oh well.

Talk to ya l8r, imma going to beeeeddddd.

**_R.E.V.I.E.W._**


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up to screaming, again.

It is pitch black and the ring of the desperate shrill echoes through my ears. Except only this time, it isn't Azalea, it's me. I woke up with a start, so now I barely remember the details of the nightmare.

Fire. All I can recall is the fire, smoke, and high pitched squeals of bombs dropping down from the sky. But there is another thing that I instantly remember. It is devastating. Just the pure thought brings guilt to myself for not running towards the situation and fixing it. It is the confused yelps of my mother.

Gale rouses drowsily and props himself up on one elbow. "Rissa, are you all right?"

I don't respond.

The shock from the nightmare is too great to overcome at the moment.

His voice senses the problem and becomes more serious. "Rissa?"

"Bombs, so many bombs." I whisper, stunned.

"Oh Rissa," he flops back down onto the bed and wraps his arms around me in an awkward hug. I stare up into the ceiling, wide awake.

"Nightmare?"

Then it hits me. The force of not being able to save my mother is too great to overcome, that all I can do is begin to break down.

"Shh," he soothes, caressing my tangled hair. I cry even harder into his chest. "What happened?"

"B-b-bombs exploded and...and my mom died." I sob.

He his quiet for a moment.

I almost reach the conclusion that he has fallen back asleep until he responds to the nightmare in a fully wake tone of voice. "Is she? In real life?"

I nod stifly.

We are both silent again except for the quiet breaths I take in between tears.

"Rissa," is all he can say.

We lay there for a while until I seem to be too tired to cry.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, laying next to him, side by side. His arm is under my neck and he holds me close his side. His cheek rests on the top of my head.

"Taking refuge, I guess."

"Like the way you lived when you were in District 13?" I interrogate as if I was some kind of school child.

"Oh, I sure hope not. But it keeps turning out that way, doesn't it? I mean we are residing here because our house burned down, we have to wear matching IS quite similar to 13."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I guess I will have to investigate the surroundings with Beetee. Nothing new. Same drills."

"How will you get the word out?"

"That is up to Beetee. He might contact the government first, then the districts. I don't know." I curl up into his side and let my arm rest on his stomach. Then the same frequent question haunts me.

"What are we going to do?"

He thinks for a moment then brushes my blonde hair from his face.

"Fight, I guess. That is all that I can think of right now. Fight...Make sure that the Capitol officials won't take over again."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I guess that _is_ all we can do besides finding out what damage has been done."

"What about District 12?"

My eyes shoot open.

"Gale, don't tell me you are still broken down about Katniss..."

He chuckles softly and gives me a squeeze around my shoulders. "No," he breathes.

"I am still looking after her as a friend. You can't ruin a strong friendship that easily."

"I know," I sigh, relieved. "It just isn't that much fun watching you mope around about the girl who you never had." Again, he is silent.

"How long has it been? Four years?" he adds.

"Four-almost-five."

"But who cares anyway. Like I have always said, she is out of my life now. I have more things to worry about-more important people to look after."

I shift my head on his shoulder so I am looking up at him. I smile. "Good."

Even though I can't see him through the darkness, I know that he is looking down at me and smiling. "I love you."

Then his lips meet mine.

* * *

review!


	17. Chapter 17

Omigosh it is three pages long! xD

Well btw, sorry if you read ch16 yesterday and it was all ONE LONG paragraph. haha oops, my bad... The uploading thing messed it up and I had no time to fix it so if you would like to re-read it, and understand it a little better...then it is fixed! :D

EnJoY!

* * *

"Rissa."

"Hmm?"

"Riss!"

"Mhm?"

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah,"

My eyes flutter open to find Gale's just inches from my face.

"Ah!" I scream. I scoot back as far as I can and hit the top of my head on the headboard. "Ow!"

Gale is beside himself laughing.

Embarrassed, I turn over on my stomach and bury my face into a pillow.

"What is wrong with you?" I mutter.

He falls back onto the bed laughing even harder.

I take the nearest pillow and chuck it at him.

"Hey, no need for violence." he smiles.

"Coming from a violent man."

"Oh whatever."

Then it hits me. I sit up straight and peer over to the crib. "Where is Azalea?"

"Awake and ready to go. She is in the high chair eating the finest green beans I can find."

I smile. "You woke up with her and let me stay asleep?"

"Yep. Now am I great or what."

Then I scowl at him. "Then why did you wake me up? I need sleep." I fling my self under the covers and curl up into a ball.

"Hey!"

I throw the covers at my feet. "I am kidding." I giggle. "You are so gullible."

"No I am not. You are."

I sit up and slide off the bed.

"You keep thinking that." I walk into the living/kitchen area.

"I will."

I smile and turn around to him. He takes my hands and I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. "Good."

"Mmhm," He smiles and kisses back.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is that?" He pulls away. He lets go of my hands and walks over to the door.

I take a few steps and sit down on in the chair next to Azalea.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hawthorne." Fulvia sings.

"Hi-"

"Just making my rounds. Beetee would like you down in the Communications department in ten hundred hours."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime, Hun!"

Gale shuts the door. He rubs his neck and sits down. "Well she is one prompt person, isn't she?"

"No kidding."

He crosses his arms and lays his head down.

I put on hand on his shoulder and sigh. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure I guess."

"Eggs?"

He nods.

I stand up and survey the kitchen for a pan.

"Good thing this placed was already stocked up with food." I laugh lightly finding a pan and turning on the stove.

"It is small though, isn't it." Gale observes.

"Yeah. Pretty much. But it is just you, Azalea, and I." I dig in the short square fridge and pull out eggs and a jar of milk. "Mot much food on here though. Just milk, eggs, and carrots." I open one of the two cabinets. Only flour, sugar, cinnamon, and butter sit in there.

"This place is modeled after District 13, so they feed you all three meals."

"That makes sense." I crack an egg onto the frying pan. "Why don't you go get ready for the day while I am making this."

He obediently stands up with a sly "okay" and shuts the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

First, I have to say, if you didn't already know, I have an announcements thing on my profile...If you haven't already checked it out. Just saying/ xD

Next...Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. It is fun to see what you guys want. I wanna know. Tell me what you want more of...less..of just want in general.

Thanks!

**R.e.V.i.E.w.**


	18. Chapter 18

This is a weird random filler.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Okay Azalea,"

"Oo?"

"It is just you and I. Ready to go explore?"

She gazes up into my blue eyes, emotionless. How can you not love her? Her wispy brown hair and those intense chilling pale eyes are so wondrous to look at.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say confidently and pick her up put of her high chair.

She coos and babbled as I bring her to the sink and wipe her messy green bean face with a cloth.

"Gees girl, you can eat." I laugh.

She doesn't care.

"What are we going to do today, Azalea?"

Nothing.

I carry her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"Any ideas?"

None.

She stays there and I turn around to find the diapers and wipes that Beetee made sure we had.

"Should we run down each hall like crazy lunatics?"

I unbutton her onesie.

"What about ding dong ditching the apartments?"

I undo the tabs on the diaper.

"Oh! I know." I slid a new diaper under her. "We could play practical jokes on Fulvia Cardew!"

"Oo?"

"You know, Fulvia? The really peppy insane lady who works for Beetee?"

I wrap up the dirty diaper and set it aside.

"Oh, whom am I kidding? I am talking to a SIX month old baby!"

Disappointed, I drop the dirty diaper into one of the waste baskets.

"I have completely lost it. See what a full week of disastrous events does to me?"

No response.

I wash my hands an sit in the chair adjacent to the queen size bed.

"Oh gosh Azalea. I need a life." I huff, setting my chin on the heal of my hand.

"What am I doing here?"

I peer over to Azalea. "I have lost it, haven't I?"

In her response, she grabs a hold of the sheets and flips herself to her stomach.

I sigh. "Well, sense I have completely lost it, we have about a whole six hours until daddy gets back. We should at least do something. Huh?"

She yawns in protest.

I look at her for a minute. "You are right. Maybe a nap would be good right now."

I lift her up and lower her into the makeshift crib in the corner.

She stares up to me and I smile. "You are so beautiful."

"Oo."

I giggle. "Oo is right. I walk out of the room and find a small bottle and fill it up with water. "I never understood why it is water instead of milk." I chirp to myself.

When I walk in, she lies on her stomach again. Her breath rises and falls on the regular drowsy pattern. I give her the bottle and she curls up with it and begins to drift off.

I flop on the bed and am out instantly.

* * *

Reevviieeww


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, you can start to hate me now. I know I haven't posted in like FOREVER...but...Starting December 1st, i will be back and ready for business. I will post one long chapter to make up for my lame fillers that I have posted through out November. But please wait November out, because what happens next is going to be CrAzY.

* * *

Five minutes.

Thirty minutes.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Four hours.

Four and a half hours.

Soft gurgling sobs.

I don't wake up, but when I finally do, the strained cries of Azalea are my alarm.

I sit up drowsily in bed and slowly turn my head to the alarm clock situated on the nightstand.

2:30 pm

"Azalea," I groan, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

Slowly I drag myself towards her crib.  
I pick her up along with a blanket and walk out into the main room.

"Gale?" I blink into focus.

He looks up from sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Why are you home so early?"

His expression is gloomy. He stands straight up with out a word and walks passed me into the bedroom.

I turn around and search for a place to set down Azalea.

High chair.

I place her peacefully in her high chair accompanied by a bottle then walk back into the room. I shut the door behind me.

"Gale? What's wrong?"

No Response.

I flip my braid over my shoulder and sit next to where he is laying.

"Gale, please talk to me." I stroke the back of his hand with my fingers. I look to his eyes for sympathy, but find nothing. Funny how those cold stale eyes can mask or bring out any emotion just by one simple phrase or plead.

His eyes soften.

I lay on my back, shoulder to shoulder with him. He finds my hand and they entwine.

"Tell me, please." I beg.

"I probably shouldn't."

"Why not?" I gaze into his ever changing gray eyes.

"Because it isn't the best news."

I stifle a light giggle. "When was the last time I received good news anyway?"

"Good point." He sighs.

"Come on," I pick up our hands and drop them, "tell me."

He takes a deep breath. "Well, the Capitol officials, they, they-"

I begin to panic once again. He can't give me bad news about the Capitol. I was wrong. I can't bare to let him drone on about the terrorists of Panem. He just can't. I do the only thing I can do and that his to stop him with a kiss.

Our lips barely brush together when he begins to fight it and go on with his story. After a few attempts to go on, he finally gives in and kisses me back.

"What did I do?" He chuckles softly.

"I didn't want to here what you were going to say about the Capitol." I innocently reply, smoothing my lips together.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to hear."

I look down at our hands. "I know."

His free fingers find my ear and he tucks a strand of hair behind it.

"I love you," he reminds.

"I love you too, Gale." I smile.

Then the bomb sirens groan to life.

* * *

But on the down side, I won't post until December 1st...so I guss this means goodbye until December 1st.

PLEASE COME BACK THOUGH(:

**rEvIeW**


	20. NOTICE

Notice

Thank you for noticing this notice. Now that you have noticed this notice, this Notice will be sent to the notice facility for further noticing of this odd notice. Thank you for your notice, and have a wonderful notice day.

REAL NOTICE

Hello fellow readers. Due to the unwelcoming spontaneous end of the 2010-2011 first school semester near, and the overwhelming stress of writing a freaking awesome book 25492-word book within the month of November, I am drained of ideas. I know that I had promised you loyal readers a super long, flippin awesome chapter—but I just can't (and don't) have the time or ability to complete one right now. I am terribly sorry. I know, by now you are probably flaming mad at me, but I am extremely sorry. I will have to cut off the progress of LIFE indefinitely. I may pick it back up later in the month, but I have no idea. I am FOR SURE going to finish it, though—don't get me wrong. So in order to stay up to date with me, I suggest that you put LIFE on story alert, so when I do plan to finish it, you will be able to keep in touch. For my non-fanfiction-account users, I suggest that you check up on my profile once a week for details on when I will post up the next chapter. IT WILL BE POSTED BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR! I am sincerely sorry about the dismay that I must have brought you. I am really, really busy right now. Please forgive me.

Thank you for you time,

THGxTUCxPJO 3

P.S. I finished my book, _Chasing Rays_, for NaNoWriMo. It is now in the editing process. And one day, it might (I am crossing my fingers) just end up on the shelves of a book store. That is what I am aiming for and I am really excited.


	21. NeWsFlAsH:D

OMJ GUYS! :D

In the words of Mario….IMMA BACK!

Ugh, yes I know, I am horrible at updating….but I DO have reason…

GOOD NEWS I just finished all of my midterms and my 1st semester.

I am starting up Mockingjay AGAIN3

AND the number one reason why I wasn't updating was because of the book I wrote with NaNoWriMo…Now, with this book, I have gotta say…if you love Cinnamon Bread and Life….YOU WILL ADORE THIS STORY! I guarantee it! :D

OMIGOSH guys, I feel so bad leaving you like this for soo long. I just have to post this news flash, because I want to let you know that I am still going to update Fanfiction.

Yes, I know I fail on my promises, but by the end of this week (expect around thrusday or Friday of the 28 of January) I will have an all new chapter up.

This time I PINKY PROMISE.

Kay, got it?

Check back reeeaaallll sooon!

SEEE YEAH SOOON :D


	22. Chapter 20

Okay dokay guys. I am back and REALLY ready for business.

1. This chapter has similarities to Mockingjay in the sense of the whole bombing situation

2. The shelter they end up in is quite similar in the sense of District 13 bomb shelter

3. And I am **not** going to post my book that I wrote with NaNoWriMo, because I am (well hope to anyway,) going to publish it. So you'll see it in stores eventually :)

4. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY!

Enjoy...

p.s. it is hecka LONG

* * *

It started out as a soft gurgle—nothing noticeable, really.

Then it rapidly grew into a suppressed cry.

Then an alarmed shrieking sound.

Chaos.

Gale sat bolt upright, eyes wide open.

My body tensed, "What?"

He said nothing except for the loud muttering 'no's' he spat while jumping to the door.

"Gale," I cry out, panic beginning to choke.

He yanked the door open to the living room and the red sirens outside in the hallway became louder.

"Rissa!" Gale rushed, picking up Azalea from the high chair and looked to me in a frazzled craze.

"Gale, what is happening?" I call over the blurring noise.

He handed me the baby and motioned me to follow him to the door.

We reach the narrow hallway and panic bubbles over.

"Gale!" I yell over the buzz, once again, and grab his arm.

He spins around and I catch a glimpse of the anxiety boil in his face.

"What's happening?"

"Bombs—big ones. That was what I was trying to tell you." He avoided my gaze and threw his head side to side in search of some sort of doorway that lined the hall.

I can tell he found it by the timing when he spoke up.

"Go through that door, down the stairs, and follow the crowd." He rushes, pushing my shoulder and pointing a finger towards a thick red door just a few feet away.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have to help evacuate the building."

My heart drops.

Last time he "helped" evacuate the building, he almost got himself killed!

"Gale!" I give out a depressed strangled cry.

He's tough expression softens.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He takes my shoulders and kisses me on the forehead.

"You don't keep promises very well," I tell, as he does this.

He lifts up my chin so I look at him directly in the eyes.

"This time, I do promise. I'll be back."

I swallow.

He turns to run down the hall, and then hesitates.

I don't move.

He turns back again and faces me.

A silent tear falls down my pale cheek.

His face falls and he runs back to me. When he reaches to me, he grabs my waist and lifts me a little.

Our lips barely meet when the floor shakes.

My eyes open wide and I break away.

"Go," I whisper.

"I love you." He whispers back.

I come off of my tippy toes and give a weak try at a slight smile.

He turns again and runs down the hall.

I, for one, need to get out of here.

Right when I reach the bottom of the fifth fleet of stairs, I ram into another red door and stumble into the crowding hallway.

I gulp and look up towards the ceiling. Small ruptures quickly spread through out the upper concrete. Another small explosion shook the building and I swore the whole crowd jumped.

"Don't be scared, this is just the preliminary missiles. It is just cracking the surface." An attendant called over the frantic people. I jump up a little, with Azalea crying in my arms, and capture a better picture of the scene.

Crammed in this ten-foot-wide hallway, there are at least one hundred people in front of me madly shuffling into this bulky metal door while attendants line the open spaces in between the walls, guiding everyone towards the entrance.

I look up again and there is no sign of Gale.

"Go!" Someone pushes from behind and I stumble forward, collapsing into the victims in front of me.

I stand up, look back, and swallow.

"Move!" The older woman scolds.

And I do.

"Please move safely and quickly into the shelter. Once you are in there, follow the arrows and you will be assigned to a bunk and small living quarters." The attendants repeated flatly, as if on autopilot.

Slowly, but surely we inched closer towards the gate and I get a closer look at the intricate detail.

The door lays propped open off to the side. It must be three feet thick and must way a ton. The archway is constructed of metal, once again, and six-inch bolts connect the top of the way to the wall.

"Come one, quickly, please!" An impatient attendant urges to the restless throng of people.

The metal way passes just over my head and all goes black. The urgent crowd presses forward and lit torches brighten the walls.

Bright neon yellow arrows are etched in high above the faces of the unnoticeable crowd and we all lead on down the concrete ramps that soon begin to spiral down the right wall.

Ten minutes later, we reach the bottom and about five or six booths are there, helping the already passing citizens.

I pick a line and stand there, antsy for the outcome of the oncoming situation.

_I wonder what Gale had to do._

_I don't know, don't ask me._

_I wasn't asking you._

_Yes you were._

_No I was not._

_Uh huh, sure…_

"Ma'am," someone calls.

"Ma'am?" She repeats.

I look up and notice she is talking to me.

I have reached one of the booths.

"What? Oh, sorry." I yawn.

"Name."

"Rissa Hawthorne."

"How many people in your party?"

"Um, only two right now," I reference Azalea. "But, my husband is somewhere upstairs."

"Why isn't he here?" She looks over the brim of her glasses.

"He said he is _evacuating_ the building." I tighten up.

"What is his name?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

She looks up to me from writing on a roll of attendance. "Mr. Hawthorne?"

I nod eagerly.

Her face twists into a smug look and she looks down and scribbles something on the paper.

"Okay," she huffs quite frantically. She reaches behind here in to a huge bin and takes out a pretty large plastic box and puts a sticky label on the lid. She copies down the number 353 on it and hands it to me.

I take it in my left hand and almost drop it.

"May I help you with that?" Someone's hands wrap around it and I look up.

_Gale?_

I could bet anything that it was Gale, but it wasn't.

Just another lone attendant.

"Uh, yes."

But this one looked about eighteen. He was taller for sure—everyone is taller than me. He had dark red hair, but he looked as if from the Capitol.

My expression was lost in his puzzling looks, but he just nodded with a gleaming white smile to follow.

"Ma'am?" the lady at the booth called again.

"Yes?" I shake out of the daze.

"Give this number," she taps the lid with the end of her pencil, "to the attendants down the hall."

The boy nods and leads me down the next hallway.

"What is your name?" He asks politely.

"Rissa, Rissa Hawthorne." I stutter.

"Oh, I know who you are. You are Mr. Gale Hawthorne's wife, aren't you?" He kindly said with out any hesitation.

Funny how he acts the way he does in a such a dire situation.

"Yes."

We reach the next personnel and he directs us down the ramps into an open, but secured, living space. There are three different levels packed with hundreds of wired people, but we are lead to Floor 1.

The man sets down the plastic box on the lower set of a bunk bed and I sit neatly down, laying Azalea next to me. She sputters her last words and falls back to her normal calm self.

"All that you need is in here," the red head instructs, opening the plastic lid, revealing the contents inside.

Packaged food, sheets, and blow up pillows.

A deeper alarm sounds overhead and the crowds scream with panic again.

The attendants gather and the red head joins them.

"Alert! Alert!" The all scramble in unison.

"Take cover!" One shrieks.

Then it hits me.

_Gale._

I peer around frantically as the worried hit the floor, and realize that Gale isn't here.

"Gale?" I shout amongst the cries.

No response.

"Gale?" I whisper again to myself.

Then the idea blinks in my head.

I jump up, take Azalea and shove her into the arms of another and bolt for the capstule door.

"Hey!" An attendant screams over to me.

I push off their warning and make my way up the curved ramps.

"He is at the door." I repeat to myself, trying to conserve every little hope I had left, even know that statement may not be true.

"Get down!" Others yell and the Red Alarms squeals in cautious warning.

I reach the metal door right before the first massive bomb hits.

But before it does, it creaks open slightly. Two men slide between the space and fall to the floor.

And before the explosion, only one thought pops into my head.

_I'll never make a promise with Gale again._

More than likely there was grammatically errors, cuz I didn't read over it.

And incase you haven't heard, the **HUNGER GAMES MOVIE **is set to come out on MARCH 23, 2012! AHHHHHHHH! :D

BUT every **FRIDAY** from now on, I will post a _**NEW CHAPTER **_(unless I am feeling sympathetic...)

_**REVIEW! :D**_

_**See ya next friday! :)**_


	23. Chapter 21

Okay guys. Sorry about not posting last friday, I had to leave town for a family emergency.

SO to make up fer that mishap, I posted two (count them TWO!) chapters! :)

Okay, hurr in this story, this is just the more detailed ending to chapter 20...

Enjoy...

* * *

There was a loud shrill. It was unearthly—too inhumane to describe. It filled the air above us. It invaded the space so far up; even the ground level must have shook.

We all clenched our ears and tumbled to the ground in agony. It was a dropping sound. The closer it got, the lower and louder the sound.

I fell to my knees, hands covering my ears, and looked up.

There, lying helpless on the ground, were the same two men that I saw slip through the vault door at last minute notice.

One was knocked out and breathing heavy, lying on his back. His features? Hard to identify. The other, on his hands and knees, clenching his teeth and squinting through the pain, sweat dripping from his forehead. His jet-black hair masked his eyes when he looked up, but I could recognize that olive shaded skin anywhere. And when his tough, strong eyes cleared mine and my heart fell.

_I'll never make a promise with him again._

He must have noticed my exhausted expression, because his face fell and his eyes softened—the way they only do for me. He tried to stand and speak, but the screeching swallowed up the croak.

But when he did attempt to move, I caught a glimpse at the multiple gashes and pulsing wounds on his chest and face. He falls flat on his stomach, passed out.

Then the bombs begin.

* * *

Be Reviewing! :D


	24. Chapter 22

Here is the second one...cuz I'm awesome like that.

Enjoy...

* * *

It began with one—just one.

It was a while befor the shrieking stopped, but once it did; there was an uneasy silence.

"Hello?" I echoed through my thoughts. "What's happening?" It only lasted seconds though—the silence.

Then the bang.

The bomb exploded so hard, the whole shelter rattled from the intensity. I fell to my knees and was forced to roll onto my back.

Screams and wail filled the air, anticipating for the unknown, because we all know it isn't the end.

One more, two more, I lost count after the third. I remember the point of searing pain. Another bomb went off—this time closer.

The ceiling cracked. I was blinking out. The swinging lamps above us flickered dim. The voices of panic died down, with the occasional sob between bomb outbreaks. I forced my head up from under my arms and tried to catch a view of Gale. Nothing much too see except for the pitch-black darkness. I fell slumped over onto my back.

I looked up, though, with wide eyes. Through the darkness, something above me was wrong. There was a red and orange glow, then was another crumpling sound. I flopped over onto my stomach, just clearing the askew chunk of metal. Strange warmth emanated for its body.

I glanced up and noticed, through black, smoky hysteria; the faint red glow metal takes on in extreme temperatures.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

ReVieW to see what happens next.

*Next week in LIFE*

"Death. That is what it seemed like and smelled like.

It was so eerie; you would think the whole shelter had died.

Was I the only one breathing at this point?

Smoke, dust, and tears choked me as I stood up against the hardened metal slap."


	25. Chapter 23

The smoke clears my way and the faint but vividly ashy image of Gale comes into focus.

Through the choking coughs I run t him in a paniced motion.

"Gale?" I croak, slumping t his side.

No response.

He lays flat on his stomach, arms wrapped around his head and his shaggy bblack hair strewn everywhere.

"Gale?" I cough patting/rubbing his back.

Nothing.

The faint crys of the affected citizens comeback to life.

"Mrs. Hawthorne?"

I stand up to the sound.

"Hello?" I answer.

A thick floating layer of leaking ash flutters in from the cracks in the ceiling above.

"Mrs. Hawthorne?" The voice echoes.

A small cough comes into range.

It was small even to be recognized as a baby's.

It sounds again.

A baby's.

Baby's.

AZALEA!

"Hello? Where are you? Azalea?" I realize.

"Rissa Hawthorne?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm right here!" I wave the dark ash from my eyes.

"Mrs. Hawthorne." Someone panted, standing in front of me, holding up Azalea.

I took her into my arms and held her from the world.

"Thank you," I whisper from a whimper.

"Bad parenting," The voice tisked, trailing off as the person turned to leave.

Parenting.

Not just parenting, but _bad_ parenting.

What have I done to Azalea?

I have completely ignored her—shunned her absent-mindedly from my world. What have I _done_?

I lift her by her arms and hold her up to my face.

She coughs.

What trauma has the bombing caused on this little innocent child?

"You Okay, Azalea?" I mumble just tweaking the end to sound the least of a question.

Another cough.

The smoke must be getting to her.

I kneel against Gale, drapping my body over his back for any sort of protection.

I aimlessly curl Azalea into my arm and block the smoke in her direction.

Stretchers fling here and there, gathering the mangled and distraught. It is going to be a long wait….for whatever we are waiting for.

* * *

Hello, readers.

I CANNOT express how _sorry_ I am for not updating. BUT thankfully to end your misery, the next chapter wraps up LIFE. Stay tune…


	26. Chapter 24: PART ONE

enjoy...

* * *

"Rissa?"

I blink once.

"Rissa…"

I blink twice.

"Rissa."

I open my eyes to pure blackness. Its nothing too unusual due to the overwhelming events that have happened throughout the day.

The attempt at warning news.

The alarm.

The slow evacuation.

The pain of seeing Gale torn up.

The bombing.

The recognition of not being a successful parent.

What else could go wrong?

"Yes?" I whisper back, gently, Azalea cocooned in my arm.

"You can get up now."

This time I do acknowledge my surroundings. I set Azalea aside and push myself up from the ground. My cheek is numb from the pressure of being pressed against the dirt floor.

I bring Azalea back into my arms and hold her tight and rub my eye in exhaustion.

Last I could remember, I was with Gale—the past out version of my husband.

I look around for a moment and do not spot him.

He must have been hauled off in a stretcher.

Everyone is these days.

"Rissa, its me, Gale."

"Gale?" I contort, standing up to turn around.

We come face to face.

He half-smiles.

"Oh Gale, it is you!" I shrill in complete joy and hug him.

"Ah, careful…" He eases.

I slowly pull away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing too bad. Just the occasional scraps and bruises of my heroics."

"Hmm, yes. Your _heroics._" I muse. I can't help but smile in relief that he is okay.

"How is Azalea?"

I look down to her and hold her up to him.

"I suppose fine. Probably should have her checked out first." I sigh.

He takes the baby from me and cradles her in his arms and smiles.

"I'm glad you're alright." He whispers down to our daughter and kisses her forehead.

He passes her back to me, and then looks up. "You are covered in ash." He says dryly.

"You are too," I nudge.

His stone cold eyes show rage. "I know." He replies in a hushed, calming tone. "Are you alright?"

I nod slightly. "I assume."

Then I catch his solid gray eyes soften the tiniest bit for me in relief.

"Good."

He lifts a hand to my cheek and wipes away some of the dirt and ash. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

And our lips meet.

"Hey guys! We found the exit!" Someone screams to the crowd.

We both turn immediately.

"It's over here! Come on!"

Like the rest of the urging crowd, we scurry to the voice.

Gale grabs my hand and leads Azalea and I.

We get there and are swallowed up in the anxious crowd.

"Neatly please!" An attendant calls over the excited voices.

Slowly, but surely we reach the mouth of the bomb shelter, itching to return to the hopefully awaiting sunlight.

It takes a while, maneuvering over fallen debris, wading in ash and darkness, and stumbling over everything else to dark to make out, but we reach the surface.

And once Gale, Azalea, and I reach the top and enter the outdoors, I can literally hear the small gasped breath escape Gale's lips…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

This is the end of PART ONE.

Stay tuned for more...

ReViEw ;D


	27. Chapter 24: PART TWO

It's up. It is finally up.

Enjoy...

* * *

The scene was grave—very dull.

Smoke arose from the crushed rubble and my hand found Gale's to give a comforting squeeze.

From where we stood, the view of ash, melted debris, and flames in the distance were present.

"It's District Twelve all over again," Gale mumbled under his breath.

We stood in a small clearing—one of few. About five feet in front of us began the massive scattered sea of smoky graying debris.

Chunks of metal, half charred wood, street rubble, and even lives that once were weave in and out of each other piled on the demolished streets.

Smoke and Ash filled the open air blocking any source of the light from coming through—making the scene more dismal. Gasps from the gathering crowd accumulated behind us.

Gale dropped my hand. I silently turn to him.

He shakes his head and resumes to his fiercely raging self.

His body tenses and he walks forward. Forward into the grime. Forward into the previous chaos. Forward into a new life.

THE END

* * *

Doesn't seem like much?

Check for the epilouge...

REVIEW if you have been at least some what loyal to my pathetic updating:)


	28. Epilouge

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Eh…"

"Now?"

"Now."

The arrow releases and impales itself into the outer ring of a red target painted neatly on the tree. It's times like these that should be lived in forever.

Cool Spring days, light tussling breezes, Mockingjays picking up quiet tunes, a cinnamon bread and goat cheese picnic. Ah, beauty.

"Good job, Zale." Gale laughs, examining the lodged arrow.

Azalea stands there triumphantly glowing in her achievement. She is seven now, long wavy light brown locks flowing down her back. Her smile widens when she turns to me.

"See that Mom?"

I nod. "Good job Azalea."

I sit under the same oak tree. The same old wood that brings back so many memories. Arrows, berries, deals, countless hours hunting. Its been a while since the bombing but no one hardly even notices the oddly shaped holes in the ground where the bombs left their mark so long ago.

A chubby finger scrapes my shoulder.

She laughs. My daughter. My four-year-old daughter.

I grab her by the waist, pull her into my lap and tickle her.

"Mommy!" She shrieks in repeated giggles.

"Madge!" I mock, through laughter.

Gale is the one who came up with her name. He once told me about a girl from 12 who was another life lost in the war. She had played an ultimate role with the preconstruction of the Rebellion, introducing the Mockingjay pin to Katniss. Her legacy needed to be recognized.

I stop and stare down at Madge. Such a short, dark little thing. She resembles Gale more than anything as well as Azalea resembles me. Her skin tans evenly and her eyes are a crisp unrelenting blue.

Gale loves them both dearly. Azalea is the mommy's girl and Madge is the daddy's girl of the family. I love them both dearly.

"Come look at this, Madge!" Gale whispers in that sweet soft voice of his.

She jerks up and runs into his arms. He crouches down and peers through the bushes. Something eccentric must be passing by.

I can't help but smile. Smile at our family. Smile at the memories. Smile at the sweet sight huddled in front of me. Gale and his kids.

His eyes rise above the rest and find mine. Our gaze locks and a new feeling rushes through me. This person, this man, who has been through a lot, has found a way out of the dark. How does he do it? He pushes through each unrelenting day as if nothing bad ever has happened. He is my role model, he is my husband, his is my best friend, and I love him.

The end.

* * *

Aw.

I have finally made it. Now that the school year is over, and summer has finally begun, i have revived my writing urge and have finally finished LIFE.

Thank you for reading through this "series."

I HAVE reread the Hunger Games trilogy. Trust me, I have never cried harder before in Mockingjay. It is just so SAD. :( but i have also relized Gale's story is not finished. Over the summer, i will be releasing small little stories of Gale And Rissa's life together. I also have a new story called PAIN coming out that is from Gale's POV from when Katniss shot Coin. It is pretty interesting:)

Please check it out and most importantly...

REVIEW!:D


End file.
